


Never Hurt You

by TheWallHadItComing233



Series: Omegle RPs [8]
Category: Hemlock Grove, Hemlock Grove RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arguments, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Burning, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Friendship/Love, Heatplay, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Masochism, Non-Human Insults, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smoking, Teasing, Voyeurism, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWallHadItComing233/pseuds/TheWallHadItComing233





	Never Hurt You

 (delay) I don't think we should work together anymore... It's not safe for you. PR

 Since when do you decide what's not safe for me? RG

 Since I started giving a shit about you? Look, this is serious. PR

 You could get hurt. PR

 I can handle myself. RG

 No, you can't. PR

 Fuck you. You know that I can. RG

 Mentally, you're on a string. You're close to losing your fucking mind. I don't wanna tempt that. PR

 Since when do you even care? How I'm doing mentally is my fucking business. Only _my_ business. RG

 I care about you, Godfrey, even if you're a complete asshole sometimes. PR

 You're not exactly a peach either. RG

 Hey, I am too a peach. Sweet, furry, good to look at, maybe a bit bruised. PR

 Just mind your own fucking business, Peter. I'm fine. That's not up for debate. RG

 If you have a breakdown again... PR

 Fuck off! End of discussion. RG

 Good talk, man. PR

 Not to offend at all, but why, exactly, am I not allowed to give a shit about you? PR

 (Long delay) Just don't. RG

 Don't what? PR

 Don't give a shit. RG 

 It's better for both of us if you don't. RG

 In what way? Why should I not give a shit? We're friends, or whatever. PR

 Do you ever fucking stop asking questions? RG

 Why would I stop asking if you haven't given me an answer? PR

 Because I care about you like I've never cared about anyone and that sounds so fucking stupid, but it freaks me out and I counted on you not giving a shit because it gave  me more of a reason to keep to myself. RG

 What about me makes you think you need to keep to yourself? I won't hurt you, you know that. PR

 People say that, but people lie. RG

 People always fucking lie. RG

 Roman, I know better than to hurt you. You scare me far too fucking much for that. PR

 Also, I see how much you need me. PR

 You think I need you? RG

 You do. It's not a thought, it's a point in fact. I need you too, which is why we need to stop working together. I can't fucking lose you. PR

 You don't get to say what I can and can't do. RG

 I don't want you hurt, Roman... PR

 Pain is part of life, Peter. RG

 Not as much as you have. PR

 That's not for you to decide. I know what I can handle. RG

 You scare me so fucking much... PR

 Fine. Fine, alright? But you don't go out without me. PR

 Stop giving me rules like you expect me to follow them. RG

 Do what any person does when given rules. Say yes and disobey. At least fucking lie to me. PR

 It's a waste of time, because we both know there's no point in lying to each other. RG

 I don't trust you out on your own with a fucking vargulf. Don't go out on your own. PR

 Why do you feel the need to make it sound like I'm a helpless little kid? RG

 Because that's what you are, Roman. Especially with the vargulf. PR

 Fuck you. I'm not helpless child. I'm going out. RG

 Don't make me tell your mommy. I'll make her put you on house arrest if I have to. PR

 Peter, I swear to fucking god. RG

 Don't go out. PR

 Not even for a drink? RG

 You have better shit at home than at the most expensive bar in the fucking world. Drink at home. PR

 Getting tired of being here. RG

 Watch some fucking TV or take a nap. PR

 Or I can come hang for a bit, if you want. PR

 Again, I'm not actually a fucking kid, Peter. Come over for awhile. RG

 On my way. PR

 It really is in a dog's nature to protect its master, isn't it? RG

 You're not my master. PR

 Mhm, whatever you say. RG

 I'm also not a dog. PR

 And I'm not a kid. RG

 You can be pretty childlike. Forgive me for mixing it up. PR

 You think I'm childlike? RG

 Yeah, you can be. PR

 Asshole. RG

 There isn't anything wrong with it... You're just... fragile, I guess. PR

 I'm not fucking fragile. Are you coming over or not? Because if not, I'm going to the fucking bar. Stop wasting my time. RG

 I'm almost there. PR

 And by almost, you mean? RG

 (delay) I mean right outside. PR

 

* * *

 

 Roman, in all honesty knew where Peter's concern was coming from, and in a way he could understand it, but that didn't mean he wasn't too stubborn to admit that. He knew he was going crazy, and each day, he struggled to hold onto what bit of his mind he still had left. Peter had a way of keeping him grounded, but he also proved to make it worse, as Roman struggled to find the line between love and insanity. He paced lazily around the floor, his eyes fixed on the half empty -Roman didn't see himself as an optimist with the glass is half full shit- glass in his hand, jaw twitching, giving himself a short, half shake of his head before downing the rest of the alcohol just as he heard the knock on the door, swinging it open. "Look who finally decided to show up." He grumbled.

 Peter reviewed the last few texts in his mind, over and over. He pulled his jackets a bit tighter on and stepped inside. "Hey, asshole," he said softly, a kind insult between them. He licked his lips. "Mind if I have some of that?" he asked, nodding a bit at the drink.

 Roman rolled his eyes at the greeting, but didn't take much offense by it, because it was Peter. Everything was always different with Peter. He nodded a little and walked over to grab another glass, refilling his own and pouring some for Peter, handing him the drink. "With all your morals, drinking with a 'kid' doesn't go against any of them?" He asked sarcastically, clearly still pissed off about that.

 "Fuck off, man," Peter said, taking the glass. He took a sit and wrinkled his nose. "Why does all the fancy stuff taste like shit?" He rolled his eyes and stood close to Roman, a bit too close, but he wasn't thinking of it. "Thanks." He chuckled and took another sip, more interested in getting loosened up then actually enjoying the drink.

 Roman's eyes narrowed a little as he noticed how close Peter was standing to him, but he made no attempt to move away from him. He didn't want to move away, didn't want Peter to move away. "That's just because you don't have good taste." He scoffed into his glass, taking another drink.

 "If it gets me buzzed, doesn't matter, does it?" Peter asked, looking over at the Upir.

 Roman smirked at him and slowly lowered his glass. "Guess not." He said, standing up straight just as an excuse to be closer.

 Peter's hand shook a bit as he set his glass down. He licked his lips and turned to face Roman fully. He sighed and kissed Roman gently, controlled and slow. "Don't say anything, don't shout or scream or cry. Just think," he murmured, moving back to pick up his glass.

 Roman's eyes went wide and for a minute, he just stood there, before he found himself returning the kiss, melting against Peter, opening his mouth to ask what the fuck just happened when Peter silenced him, and for once, he did as he was told. "Peter..." He said slowly after a few minutes, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

 Peter downed his whiskey and set the glass down again. "Roman," he said, his heart pounding furiously in his chest.

 Roman wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. He didn't even know if he trusted his voice enough to speak. He put his glass down next to Peter's empty one and stepped forward again, cupping his cheeks, kissing him again.

 Peter pulled Roman close, pulled their bodies flush. "That's it, Roman..." he murmured softly, lips and tongue moving with the Upir's.

 Roman's breath hitched and he almost felt helpless as his knees went weak and his head was spinning, heart pounding in his chest. He almost felt sick, but it wasn't really in a bad way. He shivered at the sound of Peter's voice and sucked at his tongue. "Peter." He repeated, but this time it sounded more urgent, almost a whine as he pulled himself closer.

 "It's alright," Peter said. "You're safe. I promise. You can relax with me." He stepped back, moving close to the sofa. He sat down and pulled Roman into his lap. "It's okay. You can trust me, Roman." He kept murmuring encouragements, kissing him.

 Roman fell down into Peter's lap, his knees on either side of Peter's thighs, arms wrapping around his shoulders, eyes shut, shivering at how Peter seemed to be guiding him along, soothing him. "What the fuck are we doing?" He asked against his lips, still on edge.

 "Making out..." Peter said, licking his lips. "Maybe more, but we can take it slow."

 Roman couldn't help but laugh at the blunt, obvious answer, leaning forward again to bite at Peter's lips, biting his way down his jaw and to his neck. "More."

 Peter moaned softly and arched his neck. "Mm... Roman..." he murmured. "You like biting?" He brushed some of his hair out of the way for Roman.

 Roman smirked against Peter's skin, biting down hard to suck a deep bruise, just barely avoiding breaking skin. "Do you like that I bite?" He asked.

 "Yeah, baby..." Peter said. "I imagined you to be a bit rough." He laughed softly.

 Roman pulled away to look at him, his cheeks flushed, eyes glazed over slightly with lust. "You've thought about this?" He asked smugly.

 "Of course I have. Thought about fucking you, slow and deep," Peter said, voice low and lusty, eyes dark. "I'd make you beg for me, Roman."

 Roman shivered and he could feel his cock twitching in his jeans, eyes darkening, lips parted slightly. "I don't beg."

 "You don't beg because you don't feel safe. You don't trust me," Peter said bluntly. "That's why I want to so bad. That's why I want you to feel safe with me; so you can let go. Relax."

 Roman looked away from him, wanting to relax and trust Peter, knowing that he could, but still, he couldn't bring himself to. "I'm trying to." He said quietly, looking back up at him.

 "I know, Roman. I know you are," Peter said softly. He shook his head and sighed. "I'll never hurt you. I'll never betray you, or lie to you. I just wish you would realize how much I..." He sighed again. "I wish you would realize how much I love you, Roman. And how much I want you safe."

 Roman went tense and he did love Peter. That's what made it so unfair. Peter had an advantage over Roman nobody had ever had before, had the advantage of Roman being in love with him, being vulnerable. He growled softly and kissed him again. "Stop talking." He said, not willing to say it back.

 Peter pursed his lips and kissed Roman again. He moved Roman slowly onto his back, hovering over him. "Do you want this?" he asked softly, meeting Roman's eyes.

 Roman spread his legs for Peter to rest between them, opening his eyes to look at him, nodding. "If I didn't, then you wouldn't have gotten this far." He told him quietly.

 "I'm right here, okay? Don't forget that. Stay right here with me," Peter said.

Roman looked up at him and nodded slowly, arching against him a little. "I'm right here." He replied softly.

 "Do you have any lube?" Peter asked softly, rolling his hips slowly.

 Roman moaned as Peter rolled his hips, rocking up against him. "It's in my room."

 "Then I'll be right back, sweetheart," Peter said, kissing Roman, before going to get it.

 Roman puffed out an impatient breath, tipping his head back a little against the arm of the couch, palming and grabbing at himself through his jeans while he waited for Peter.

 Peter came back with the small bottle, and watched Roman. "Starting without me?" he asked, smirked as he felt the swell in his groin.

 Roman looked up at him and smirked lazily. "Patience was never really one of my virtues."

 "Don't let me stop you," Peter murmured, licking his lips. He walked closer to Roman.

 Roman didn't stop. He just continued grabbing at himself desperately through his clothes, writhing at his own touch. "Peter, I need you... Need to feel you."

 "Fuck, you're so beautiful..." Peter said. He moved close and helped Roman strip. "So fucking beautiful."

 Roman pushed at his clothes in a rush, leaving himself completely naked before Peter, showing him the full expanse of smooth, pale skin. "You're still wearing clothes." He complained.

 Peter shrugged off his jackets and slowly removed his shirt, doing a bit of a striptease for Roman. "Want me to keep my rings on, baby?" he asked softly, unfastening his jeans.

 Roman watched him intently as he stripped for him, nodding at the question as he leaned up and his hands joined Peter's in undoing his jeans, shoving them down desperately before laying back, pulling Peter into a kiss. "Touch me..." He moaned against his mouth.

 Peter shifted to lay between Roman's legs. "Alright, pretty boy," he murmured, chuckling softly. He lubricated his fingers. "Just relax."

 Roman nodded a little and spread his legs, head tipped back a little. "Too horny to relax." He scoffed quietly.

 "Never. Deep breaths. I don't wanna tear you, baby," Peter said. He licked his lips and tongued at Roman's pulse point.

 Roman shivered and bared his neck, forcing himself to relax, tangling his fingers in Peter's mess of brown hair, breathing erratic.

 "I'm right here, baby. I'm right here. I'm not gonna hurt you," Peter murmured, as he pressed a finger gently to Roman's hole.

 This was all strange for Roman. He'd fucked before, but this was more than just fucking, because this was Peter and Peter cared. Peter was so careful with him, like he may break at any second, ready to put him back together if he did. "Peter, please." He whined in means of showing Peter he trusted him.

 "I'm right here, my sweet Upir," Peter murmured. "We're gonna take this slow. I'm sorry." He kissed Roman's neck and slid the finger deep inside of Roman.

 Roman's body went tense and for a moment, he just clung onto Peter before slowly forcing himself to relax again, letting out a strangled noise.

 "I'm right here. I'm not gonna hurt you," Peter said. He kissed Roman gently. He pumped his finger in and out of Roman before adding a second. "Take nice, deep breaths."

 Roman would be lying if he said he'd never thought of this sort of situation before, but he never imagined it being like this. "Peter. Fuck me." He panted softly.

Peter kissed Roman softly, nosing at his neck. He scissored his fingers a bit.

 Roman moaned and began pushing himself down against Peter's fingers, back arching up off the couch.

 "You're so fucking beautiful," Peter murmured. "I... I don't have a condom..." He frowned.

 Roman frowned softly and propped himself up on his elbows slightly. "I'm clean."

 Peter smiled. "Good. I'm glad. I am too. Just... Some people don't like it without. Just wanted to check," he said softly. He added a third and continued to stretch Roman.

 Roman's body jolted as Peter's fingers hit the bundle of nerves inside of him, letting out a soft cry, throwing his head back. "Peter, please!"

 Peter let out a heavy breath and lubricated his cock. "I thought you didn't beg," Peter teased softly.

 Roman rolled his eyes. "But I will for you, everything's different with you." He said, moaning softly.

 Peter lined himself up and slid inside of Roman, moaning as he did so.

 Roman moaned loudly, tugging Peter down into a kiss, biting and tugging at his lips, writhing under him.

 Peter moaned with him, and rolled his hips, thrusting slowly. He kissed Roman hard, hands going to roam over Roman's back.

Roman's back arched at Peter's touch, crying out softly, pulling away to look up at him.

 "Is that alright? It doesn't hurt, right?" Peter asked quietly, shifting inside of Roman.

 Roman shook his head quickly. "No, please, just fuck me already!"

 Peter smirked and hiked Roman's legs up on his waist. He picked up the pace, speeding up his thrusts to push deep inside of Roman. "Fuck, baby..." he murmured.

 Roman moaned, eyes shut. "Peter, fuck yeah..." He whined, breathing hitched, biting the juncture of Peter's neck hard.

 "Pierce the skin," Peter said softly, continuing to fuck Roman hard. He moaned and arched his neck. "Come on, baby. I know you want to."

 Roman's cock twitched and he moaned against Peter's skin, biting down hard enough to break the skin, tasting the sharp tang of blood, moaning.

 Peter cried out, panting. "There you go, Roman. There you go," he said, arching his neck. "You're so fucking beautiful..." He whimpered, thrusting sharply into Roman.

 Roman cried out as Peter thrust into him, lapping at the blood bubbling out of the bite on Peter's neck. "I'm close." He moaned.

 "Cum, baby. Cum for me," Peter commanded softly, bringing himself closer to orgasm.

 Roman cried out and threw his head back, blood dripping from his chin as he covered both of their chest in his come.

 "You're so beautiful," Peter murmured, fucking him hard. He panted as he came inside of Roman.

 Roman gasped sharply as he felt Peter cum inside of him, falling flat against the couch, eyes half lidded and clouded over, licking the red from his lips before leaning up to tongue at the wound.

 "I love you," Peter murmured, nuzzling him and growling softly, wanting to mark Roman with his possession.

 "I love you." Roman replied almost absently, smirking lazily when he heard the growl coming from Peter. "I'm yours." He whispered.

 Peter pinned Roman down fiercely and bit his neck hard. He murmured something in Romani followed by a quiet "mine."

 Roman shivered and bared his neck, nodding. "I'm yours, Peter." He confirmed quietly.

 Peter pulled off, scraping his teeth hard along Roman's neck, scrapes welling up blood on the Upir's neck. He licked Roman clean, the Upir's blood causing stirring in his chest. "You're mine, completely," he said softly.

 Roman let out a noise as Peter scraped his teeth down his neck, nodding. "Whatever you claim is yours." He told him.

 "You're so fucking beautiful," Peter murmured. He pulled out of Roman, his cum dribbling out of Roman. He moaned quietly and pet Roman's hair back. He kissed Roman's forehead and wrapped his arms around the Upir. "Sleep with me, baby."

 Roman whimpered as Peter pulled out of him, feeling the cum dripping out of himself, cuddling up against Peter contently, nodding a little.

 Peter closed his eyes, petting Roman's hair gently. "I love you," he said softly, before drifting off.

 Roman yawned quietly and nuzzled him. "I love you." He whispered, burying his face in Peter's neck, wrapped around him.

 

* * *

 

 Peter woke up a few hours later, sighing contentedly. He stood up and retrieved his pack of cigarettes from his pants. He pulled one out and lit it, watching the Upir sleep soundly.

 Roman stirred when Peter moved but didn't wake up for another few minutes, slowly stretching out and sitting up, looking up at him. "Hey." He said tiredly.

 "Hello, sweetheart," Peter said softly. "Want one?"

 Roman nodded and pushed his fingers through his hair. "Yeah." He mumbled.

 Peter handed Roman a cigarette and lit it for him. "Are you alright? In any pain?" he asked softly, smiling at him.

 Roman took a long drag and inhaled it deeply, bringing his hand up to brush his fingers over the scrapes Peter's teeth left going down his neck. "Yeah, but I like it." He shrugged.

 "Kinky," Peter teased. He smirked. "Should mark you more often. I could give you some nice scars."

 Roman smirked at the idea, slowly blowing smoke in Peter's direction. "You like marking me?" He hummed.

 "Like making you mine," Peter hummed, taking another drag.

 Roman stood up and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. "Already yours, baby."

 Peter moved the cigarette away and kissed Roman hard.

 Roman returned the kiss, tangling his free hand in Peter's hair. "Always figured you'd be the possessive type."

 Peter grabbed his waist roughly and pulled him close. "Sit down and relax, and then we're gonna go for round two," Peter said, going back to smoking. He smirked.

 Roman smirked at him, pressing against him. "I'm ready now." He told him.

 "I'm smoking," Peter complained. "I'll burn you if we fool around right now."

 Roman scoffed and pulled Peter close. "So do it."

 "What? Burn you? I knew you were fucked up, but..." Peter said, chuckling. He brought the cigarette closer.

 Roman just scoffed and grinned at him. "But, what? You can't handle it?"

 "You want this, baby?" Peter asked softly.

 Roman nodded and moved closer to Peter, looking at him through thick eyelashes. "Wouldn't have said anything if I didn't."

 Peter's cock twitched a bit. He licked his lip and flicked some of the orange embers onto Roman's skin, panting as they melted through a few layers of his skin.

 Roman's breath hitched audibly and his lips parted, back arching.

 "Are you alright?" Peter asked softly, voice a bit worried.

 Roman nodded quickly, pulling him into a rough, deep kiss.

 Peter panted, kissing back. He pulled back and pressed the cherry of the cigarette into Roman's arm, panting.

 "Fuck..." Roman growled softly and leaned forward to bite at Peter's neck.

 "You like that?" Peter asked softly. "Being burned?"

 Roman nodded a little, his eyes half lidded. "I like it rough, want it to hurt, to feel it for days..." He whispered.

 "I could be rougher," Peter suggested. "If you wanted." He panted and dropped the cigarette to the floor.

 Roman nodded again. "Be rough. Be very rough." He told him.

 "Rude?" Peter asked, wanting to clarify before he did something to hurt Roman.

 "Yes, anything, Peter. Fuck, just go with it... I need it." Roman growled impatiently.

 Peter's eyes went dark and he went into his mind for a moment. "Shut the fuck up, Godfrey," he growled. He pushed Roman onto the sofa, and flipped him to lay on his stomach. He bit Roman's shoulder and lubricated his cock, before sliding fast into Roman.

 Roman cried out, aching all the way to his core, but it only intensified the pleasure. "Peter.." He moaned, sticking his ass up.

 Peter moaned softly. "I told you to shut up," he growled. He pinned Roman down by his wrists, growling possessively. "You're mine. All mine."

 "Yours." Roman agreed in a weak moan, trying to push himself back on Peter's cock. "Are you going to fuck me, or what?" He growled to provoke him.

 Peter bit Roman's neck harshly and thrusted into him, digging his nails into Roman's wrists.

 Roman cried Peter's name and his body trembled faintly, burying his face. "Fuck, yeah!"

 "Am I gonna have to gag you, vamp?" Peter asked, fucking him hard.

 Roman shivered and continued getting louder and louder. "You want me to shut up, then fucking make me, pup." He growled.

 Peter let a soft breath out and smacked Roman's ass. He grabbed a napkin from by the whiskey bottle and balled it up, stuffing it into Roman's mouth and holding it there to gag him.

 Roman let out a muffled noise and in one swift motion, pulling himself off of Peter's cock and rolled over, slamming him down against the couch before sliding back down on his member, wanting to see if Peter would actually let him take control or if he would put him in his place.

 Peter hooked a hand under one of Roman's knees and pinned it back against the leather of the couch. He fucked Roman hard, keeping him pinned. "You're a disobedient little vampire, aren't you, baby?" he hummed, moaning and panting with Roman.

 Roman let out an undignified yelp as muffled cries escaped him, head tipped back, smirking as much as he could around the makeshift gag, nodding.

 "You're such a fucking bad boy," Peter growled, biting Roman hard.

 Roman cried around the gag as Peter bit him, feeling himself get closer and closer to cumming, not able to give a warning before he did, body trembling as his orgasm ripped through him.

 Peter smirked. "Now the fun part," he murmured. He continued fucking Roman past his orgasm, watching Roman shiver as intensity became over-intensity.

 Roman whimpered, overly sensitive as Peter continued to fuck him through his second orgasm, whining and writhing.

 "Take it, baby. You can take it," Peter murmured, ignoring the fact that he was getting close.

 Roman just continued squirming, his body shaking, thighs trembling, whimpering, eyes shut tightly, biting down on the gag hard.

 Peter came inside of Roman and he froze. "Come down," he murmured softly, panting.

 Roman slowly reached up and pulled the gag out of his mouth, throwing it somewhere on the floor, body trembling as he just laid there, panting and occasionally whining, not opening his eyes to look at Peter.

 "I'm right here, baby. I'm right here," Peter murmured. "It's okay. Do whatever you need." His voice was soft and calm, trying to soothe Roman.

 Roman slowly evened out his breathing and opened his eyes after a few minutes went by, looking up at Peter, slightly dazed from the over stimulation.

Peter kissed Roman gently. "Was that nice?" he asked softly.

Roman grinned lazily and nodded. "Very." He purred.

 "Good," Peter said, a bit breathless. "God, our first 5 hours together and we've fucked twice." He laughed softly. "By this rate, we'll be married in a week, divorced in two."

Roman laughed at the comment. "Then we'll have the luxury of saying we're the only couple with marriage /and/ divorce papers." He joked.

 "Within the first month. There are lots of divorced couples," Peter said softly, petting Roman's hair back.

 Roman leaned into his touch, still clearly out of it after cumming so hard after being fucked so roughly, not saying anything as he nuzzled Peter's neck.

 "You wanna smoke, baby vamp?" Peter asked.

 Roman nodded a little, not paying much mind to the nickname, actually sort of liking it.

 Peter pulled out two cigarettes and handed on to Roman. He lit his and puffed it against Roman's to light the Upir's.

 Roman inhaled deeply when his cigarette was lit, slowly blowing it out as he tipped his head back. "So, this makes you my boyfriend, or something?"

 "You want me to be?" Peter asked, taking a drag from the cigarette and letting it out to mix with Roman's.

 Roman ducked his head away and shrugged a little. "I mean... Kind of." He mumbled.

 "We love each other. Had sex. Be kinda awkward if we went back to being friends," Peter joked softly.

 Roman nodded a little and bit his lip, taking another drag before sitting up a little, wincing in pain. "I'm just not used to it... The whole relationship thing.."

 "We don't have to do anything when it's not just you and me. We don't have to go on dates or anything; we could just... Well, this. Kiss, cuddle, fuck, smoke, eat, and do some Scooby Doo investigating."

 Roman laughed. "So, I guess that means I'm Shaggy since you're obviously Scooby." He joked with an amused grin.

 "Fuck off, Dracula," Peter teased, taking another drag and laughing it out.

 Roman rolled his eyes and finished off his cigarette before putting it out, looking up at him before sitting up and kissing him chastely, slow and meaningful. "When I say I love you, I don't take that lightly. Don't betray that."

 Peter met the kiss. "Neither do I, baby..." he said softly. He wrapped his arms around the taller man. "I won't do anything to hurt you."

 


End file.
